


Untitled

by Greenie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as kisses go, it was the best Stiles had ever had, even if it was a near miss, even if their teeth clicked together almost painfully and their noses bumped and he’s pretty sure his bottom lip split from the force. Of course the fact that Stiles didn’t have much experience with kissing had to be factored in somewhere, but he wasn’t going to think about that now. Not with Derek fucking Hale’s mouth mashed to his, all warm and slick and hot and there’s teeth and-</p><p>Could he get changed into a werewolf from this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Sometimes I just do stupid things. Like this drabble-thing. Also this is unbeta'd. So... mistakes everywhere.

As far as kisses go, it was the best Stiles had ever had, even if it was a near miss, even if their teeth clicked together almost painfully and their noses bumped and he’s pretty sure his bottom lip split from the force. Of course the fact that Stiles didn’t have much experience with kissing had to be factored in somewhere, but he wasn’t going to think about that now. Not with Derek 'I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth.' Hale’s mouth mashed to his, all warm and slick and hot and there’s teeth and-

Could he get changed into a werewolf from this?

No, no, that would involve sharper teeth and those teeth were definitely dull and human.

Stiles sneaks a peek just to make sure and, yep, Derek’s still human so there was no risk of lycanthropy for Stiles. Thank whatever gods there might or might not be, because it would be so so unbelievably unfair if the best kiss he’d ever had ended with him turning into a hairy, cranky, rage-filled creature every full moon.

There’s a cough, polite and male, and then Stiles his ass on the cold, slightly wet ground, mouth open and eyes wide as he stares up at Derek, who’s suddenly looking extremely regretful and a bit…

Were his hands shaking? Was his entire body shaking? Holy crap, Derek look spooked, far more scared and nervous and scared than Stiles thinks he’s ever seen him before. Which is saying something because a few minutes ago they’d been running for their lives from an entire pack of Alphas and he’d sworn back then that Derek was the most scared he’d ever seen anyone before. Not that he could blame him or anything because that was fucking scary situation and he'd been mentally trying to figure out who was going to take care of his dad when he was gone..

“Well, Derek..” A smooth voice drawls from somewhere to Stiles left. Peter. Of course it’s Peter, why wouldn’t it be? Peter was the bane of everyone’s existence, why wouldn’t he show up when Stiles was getting the life kissed out of him by Derek in the middle of the woods right after an extremely terrifying experience. Because this was Stiles’ life and nothing good (And really, that was the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Even better than that dance he’d shared with Lydia.) ever came without a price.

And this price just happened to be a very smug looking Peter. Again. Fabulous.

“Shut up.” Derek growls in a tone that’s definitely lacking it’s usual intimidating factor. Which could be because he’s got swollen, freshly kissed lips and… Did Stiles muse his hair up like that? Wow, he hadn’t even noticed.. Although now that he was, the messed up hairstyle was very attractive on Derek. Insanely attractive. So attractive he was pretty sure that wasn't even legal.

“What?” Peter has the audacity to look innocent. “I was just going to make a comment about questioning your taste. But your taste has always been a bit… off, now, hasn’t it, nephew?”

Oh.

Oh.

Ouch. 

Stiles would very much so like the ground to swallow him up now. Because he knows, he knows that that was the worst thing ever to say to Derek, because he knew for a fact the last person Derek had slept with, probably kissed was…

Hey, wait, was that an insult to him? Because he was nothing like Kate and to compare of two of them was just… just… Wrong.

Puffing out his cheeks, Stiles opens his mouth to retort to Peter’s insult, but was cut off by Derek growling and marching off into the woods. Although, notably, his usual stomping was far less… frightening or creepy and just sort of pathetic and sad and, really, Peter, had that been necessary? 

Peter lets out an amused laugh, the bastard, and turns to follow his nephew into the woods, leaving poor Stiles to try to figure out if this was all some sort of sick hallucination caused by some sort of overdose of caffeine and his medication. Which it has to be, because really, this was not his life at all. Derek Hale was definitely not kissing him because he’d been… scared for Stiles? Scared for them? Whatever, it didn’t matter, because it didn’t happen.

Or at least, that’s what Stiles manages to convince himself until Scott comes barreling into his happy little corner of the woods.

“Dude, what happened to your mouth?”


End file.
